


Oh darling I wish you were here

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, Love, M/M, Songfic, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Songfic inspired by the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.What if Kurt got back home before Blaine cheated.





	Oh darling I wish you were here

Whole story’s in Blaine’s POV

Not so long ago, I had everything I’ve ever wanted; great life, good friends and the most amazing boyfriend. I knew eventually it would end, I knew that dating an ambitious guy who is a year older than me meant he would leave school and move on with his life. I couldn’t force him to stay in Lima if he wasn’t happy, I just really wished I could have stopped him even if it was for the best. It’s selfish but ever since he left this small town for the big city, I just wanted him to come back home to me. I knew that he would visit and I could go too whenever I didn’t have school, I just could not stand having him so far away.

That day I came home from school and I wasn’t feeling so well, it’s like everything was a big car crash happening slowly in front of me ever since Kurt left. I was loosing everyone, and everything I though I knew turned out to be a mystery. I have never thought I would ever want someone else than Kurt. Just the thought of holding someone else in my arms used to make me uncomfortable because he was the only one I knew I wanted, but now it’s like I don’t just need him, I need something. Something he can’t give me while he is so far away.

I’ve tried to call him in tears, tell him how much I miss him and beg him to come back. The night before he kept asking me how I was feeling and I kept saying fine because I didn’t want to bother him, he had so much work to do and barely had time to talk to me but in that moment, I needed him. I needed to hear his voice, see his face, even if it was through a screen. He always made things better but when I tried to call him and he declined, my heart broke even more. I was already crying but it got even worse. Nothing else could make me feel better, I needed someone to tell me it’s alright. I couldn’t possibly want someone that wasn’t Kurt... right?

That’s crazy, I could never want anyone else, but just for one night? I wanted someone to be next to me for just one night. I couldn’t possibly be considering cheating on him... right? I didn’t even know anymore.

Any other day, I would have snuggled a pillow covered with one of his t-shirt to make myself feel better, but ever since I got that weird text from this guy, Eli, I had another option. I couldn’t possibly be thinking about it, but I was.

New message from Eli.

“Hi there hot stuff, wanna come over?”

My heart was saying no but my head screamed yes. Before answering I gave another call to Kurt, a call he ignored, again. Desperate times call for desperate mesures. I needed to talk to him before doing something stupid.

I left a voicemail, I can’t remember exactly what I said. I was able to contain my tears for a few seconds as I said something that sounded like this;

“Please call me back, I don’t want to alarm you but it’s urgent. I need you now. Just call me back, please.”

I waited a few minutes for him to call back, but instead all I got was a text, a brief meaningless text:

“Jut hold on for one more hour. Please, it’s really important. Just know that I love you, Blaine.”

Hold on for one hour, that would then turn into two, then three. It’s always the same with him, either he wound end up calling me in the middle of the night or he would forget. I knew this job was driving him crazy, it wasn’t his fault and like he said; he wishes he could come back to Lima and spend every moment with me, but he can’t.

He lives in New York with Rachel and by now he surely has built a hole new life in which I am not included. We lived in two different worlds we wished we could merge but life doesn’t work that way. I needed to move on, but I couldn’t. Because after all I still loved him.

I threw my phone on the other side of the room, making a promise to myself I would not touch it because otherwise I might do something I would regret. I couldn’t do this to Kurt. He would never forgive me and I couldn’t risk loosing him. I couldn’t afford to loose him.

As my tears were about to flood the basement, I heard the doorbell. No one needed to see me like this, I didn’t plan on answering at all, but I eventually had to after realizing they wouldn’t give up, whoever it was.

I opened the door to find the one person I wanted to see the most, my boyfriend. My handsome, kind, “everything I could want and can’t quite figure out why I ever wanted anything else”, boyfriend.

“Are you crying?”  
He asks as he throws a bouquet of roses on the couch and pull me in his arms.

“Blaine, what’s wrong?”

“Its all good now, I have you.”

I held him as tight as I could, he wouldn’t ever leave me again, I couldn’t let him. I knew he wouldn’t stay here forever, but I planned on enjoying every minute I got to spend by his side.

“What are you even doing here?”  
I ask looking in his eyes, holding his hands.

“I knew you needed me. I knew you were lying when you said you were fine and I couldn’t leave you alone.”

I’ve managed to keep my eyes dry for the past few seconds, but those words were just too much. I couldn’t find the right words to say how grateful I was to have him here, but I think he got it by just a soft, almost whispered;

“I love you so much.”

—

That weekend went by so quickly I don’t remeber time ever going by so fast. With him seconds turn to minutes and minutes to hours. I never wanted to let him go and I knew I couldn’t find the words to tell him how I felt. How much whenever he is gone, I miss him more than I ever thought I would. I figured out why I couldn’t tell him with words, because words weren’t enough. I knew the best way to make him understand how I truly felt was by signing to him. When he fell asleep, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through a playlist of songs trying to find the right one, until there it was. There was no need to think about it anymore, this was going to be the one.

I prepared the piano and lit up a bunch of candles. Calling him into the living room, I took a deep breath, thinking about what I was about to do. Maybe because of me he would give up on his dream, could I do that to him? Did I want to do that to him? As much as I wanted him to be home with me, I wanted him to be happy as well.

“Blaine, can I talk to you? I need your opinion on something.”

“Could it wait? There is something I need to tell you first.”

“I guess it can. What’s up?”

“Just sit and listen.”

I sat down and begin to play. Hoping I would be able to get through with it and not break down crying in the middle of the song.

“The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere”

I always try to connect with my feelings as I sign, this time it was easy, because this song reminds me of so many memories.

“Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly but I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear.  
Cause I wish you were here.”

Every night, falling asleep imagining him next to me. Missing the warmth of his body snuggled up with mine, hoping I would never have to sleep in a cold bed anymore when this would all be over.

“I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly”

During glee club we would always sit next to each other in the back of the choir room and whenever there was useless drama, we would whisper to each other about something else. No one noticed but we felt so rebel to be talking while people were arguing.

“The silence isn't so bad, until I look at my hands and feel sad.  
Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly”

The way before any competition he would hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be fine. Until the second we had to get on stage, our finger would be locked together tightly.

“I'll find repose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days. Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night. Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone.”

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I look up to him to see his already filled with tears, falling down on his cheeks as he uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe them off.

“As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight”

I stared into his eyes saying those words. My voice was cracking a little but I don’t think he minded.

“When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you.”

One of my biggest fears has been that he would forget me, forget he loved me and go on believing he would be better off with someone else. Because I knew I could never forget him, he was my first love but much more than that. My soulmate.

“Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear,”

I knew I couldn’t sign the next sentence, the last one, that summed up every feeling I’ve had since he left. I didn’t even bother trying. I got up, took his sweaty hand in mine and said as my voice cracked.

"Oh darling I wish you were here"

—

I’ve sang thousands of songs before but none was ever as hard as this one. I’ve always loved those lyrics, but I never thought I would ever feel that way. Yet, there I was, ever verse hitting me harder.

After the longest, most sincere hug I’ve ever gave, I reached out to grab the tissus to wipe my tears.

“So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“I needed help figuring out whether I should keep my job or accept the offer I’ve gotten but I don’t need to anymore.”

“Why?”  
I asked as we moved our conversation to the couch.

“Because I’m quitting. I am taking this new job.”

“That’s great but what made you change your mind?”

“It’s in Lima. It’s not my dream job but I have bigger dreams. Being with you.”

“You’re moving back?!”

“I’m moving in. I want to find a place for the both of us. Live the life we’ve both been dreaming about and never look back.”

He placed a kiss on my lips, so passionate, so real and I never wanted him to break it.

“So what do you say?”  
He asked knowing very well I couldn’t possibly say no to that.

“Yes... Yes Yes Yes! Of course I want nothing more than to be with you.”

“Then it’s settled, I mustn’t ever leave you, ever again.”


End file.
